


Domestic Phan: A Phanfiction

by goldfishsunglasses



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Glitter, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Muse - Freeform, Smut, animal impressions, arts and crafts, glue, glue eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/goldfishsunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the camera is off. Domesticity, that’s what. Innocent Domesticity. Yup. Lemon Yaoi. DON’T LIKE DON’T READ!!!!!11!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Phan: A Phanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serconstance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serconstance/gifts).



After they finished filming the crafting video on their woefully neglected crafting channel that had way to many subscribers despite the fact that they never uploaded the promised twice a day videos, Phil left the room to go turn on some Muse, leaving Dan behind. Dan was very tempted by the glue in front of him. He wanted to eat it. He really wanted to eat it. Maybe Phil wouldn’t notice if he nibbled a little bit. Or a lot bit. Definitely a lot bit. He just wanted to take a huge bit of the sticky white substance. He craved it so badly, It was the only thing that could satisfy his primal hunger.

 

“No, Dan.” He said to himself. “No, Dan, remember what you said in the video? Don’t eat!”

 

“But I want to eat it.” Dan said to himself.

 

“Daniel?” Phil snapped as he re-entered the lounge, the sound of Muse echoing through the apartment flat. It was the Origin of Symmetry Album that they had to play everyday or else they would lose their places as Teenage Muse Fanboy Number One and Teenage Muse Fanboy Number Two. We get it, you like Muse. Also stop pretending you still listen to Fall Out Boy.

 

Dan audibly gulped as he noticed Phil’s renewed presence in the lounge.

 

“Yes Daddy?” He ventured.

 

“Where is the glue?” Phil snapped snappily, using his scary dom voice, the sound going straight to Dan’s dick and causing blood to rush to the location.

 

Dan visibly gulped for a second time, the glue stick in his mouth making it difficult to swallow. He managed to get it down, but just barely. It was a good thing he didn’t have a gag reflex. If he did, it would make deep-throating Phil’s ten inch cock every night very difficult for him. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He lied, even though he knew he wasn’t supposed to. He should never lie to Phil, or he would be punished. A lot. But he loved his punishments. Almost as much as he hated them. 

 

“Dan, did you eat the glue?”

 

“No.” He lied.

 

“Are you lying to me?”

“No.” He lied.

 

“Dan, I know you ate the glue, it’s all over your lips.”

 

“That’s…that’s chapstick!” He insisted.

 

“You don’t know how to use chapstick.” He said, the movement of his desert dry lips causing them to crack and bleed. He licked the blood from his lips. It tasted like copper. He liked the taste of copper. He only did it to be polite, or if they insisted.

 

“I decided to learn?” He tried.

 

“Dan, I am your dom, you must listen to me, you must obey me, do you understand?”

 

“Bork.” Dan borked fearfully.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I’m trying to distract you by imitating a dog.”

 

“It’s not working.”

 

“Dammit.” Dan said as he tried a new tactic. He decided to use his Heart-Eyes. He stared intently at Phil, hoping he would not mistake this as simple staring.

 

“Dan, are you trying to use your Heart-Eyes?”

 

“You caught me.” Dan confessed. “Did it not work?”

 

“Of course not.”

 

“Dammit.”

 

“I had plans for that glue. Sexual plans. But now I will have to use another sticky substance.” Phil lectured him.

 

“Oh no.”

 

“Oh, yes.”

 

“Is it…tape?”

 

“No, Dan, it’s not tape. It’s your cum.”

 

“Oh no.”

 

“Oh yes.”

 

Phil grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck. Oh no, not the neck.

 

“Oh no, not the neck.” 

 

“Yes, Dan, yes the neck.” Phil bit down harshly, and Dan came. He didn’t even 

know he was hard.

 

“You slut! Did I say you could come?”

 

“N…no…I’m sorry Daddy!” He wailed. There is too much dialogue.

 

“Now you have to have multiple orgasms.” 

 

Dan tried to keep a straight face. Haha that’s a funny joke because he’s not straight. He could never let Phil know that he enjoyed this particular punishment. Then Phil would never let him come again, and Dan would die of blue balls probably. What a bad way to die.

 

Every Time Dan came, Phil collected it on an A4 sheet of paper. He had plans for it. Crafty Plans. 

 

“Close your eyes, Dan.”

 

Dan closed his eyes. Phil very carefully *(VERY CAREFULLY) cut the corners off of the remaining packets on glitter and dumped them onto the table. 

 

“Open your eyes, Dan.”

 

Dan opened his eyes with trepidation and with trepidation. Phil held up his hand for Dan to lick. Dan licked it all over, making sure to adequately cover it in saliva. He didn’t want a dry handjob. And saliva is obviously excellent lube that doesn’t break down with friction at all. Phil started to jerk him off quickly, his eyes clouding over with lust as Dan came for a second time. Phil’s thumb swiped over The sensitive slit on the tip of Dan’s dick, pressing down and causing the other boy to whimper because he was being overstimulated.

 

“I’m going to get this glitter everywhere.”

 

“Everywhere.”

 

“Everywhere?”

 

“Everywhere!”

 

“Everywhere?”

 

“EVERYWHERE.”

 

I hate myself.

 

Phil continued to work Dan through seven more intensely painful and delicious orgasms.

 

Once Dan came for the 8th time, Phil ran his hand through the come and smeared the come all over Dan’s stomach, using his other hand to smack the glitter onto the mess. Dan cried out with every slap, his cock immediately hardening once more. 

 

“Look, Daniel, your cock has immediately hardened once more.” Phil said, pulling out his own cock, all ten inches of it. Dan’s eyes widened in appreciation, because he was a cockslut and a total size queen, and the biggest bottom around. Seriously, The idea of him topping was so ridiculous because obviously he was a bottom and Phil was a top and they must never switch. And you should never ever imply otherwise or everyone will hate you. Because it’s not a fanfiction preference it’s REAL LIFE.

 

Dan come for the 9th and final time. Or so he thought. He was now completely covered in glitter. The colors were mixed together. He was beautiful.

 

“You look beautiful.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I want you to remember something Danny.”

 

“What is it Philly.”

 

“I love you Bear”

 

“I love you too you spork”

 

Phil leaned forward and attached his lips to Dan’s, his tongue begging for entrance into the younger boy’s mouth. Dan granted the older man’s tongue permission to enter his hot and wet mouth that tasted like a combination of kiwis and pineapples, but mostly it tasted like raspberries. And mince pies. And Dan. It tasted like _Dan_. Their tongues started to battle for dominance and continued battling for dominance until Phil abruptly pulled away, leaving Dan to gasp for air.

 

“Remember Dan, don’t cry, craft.” He said with authoritative dominance 

dripping from his lips. 

 

Dan came one final time from just Phil’s voice. 

 

It was very hot.

 

Remember kids, don’t cry, craft.

 

Never ever let the meme die.

 

Fuck you Dan and Phil.

 

The end…

 

Or is it???

 

I hate myself.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself


End file.
